Die Erinnerung, die ihm bleibt
by Miss Floppy
Summary: Vieles ist anders als gestern, nur weniges übrig vom Damals. Doch nicht das Vergangene, sondern das, was ihm davon geblieben ist, hat für Sirius wahre Bedeutung. [Oneshot]


Titel: Die Erinnerung,die ihm bleibt

Autorin: Miss Floppy

Fandom: Harry Potter

Warnings: ficlet, one-shot

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling. Aus diesem Grund verdiene ich mit dieser Fanfiction auch kein Geld. Sie dient lediglich meiner Unterhaltung - und hoffentlich auch der meiner Leser.

A/N: Diese FF ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebe Freundin Sonja. Leider musste ich sie in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion schreiben, was der Qualität ein wenig Abbruch tut.

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserinnen katinchen012, hermione's little sister und pingu, die sich dieser FF annahmen und mich mit ihren Verbesserungsvorschlägen tatkräftig unterstützten.

Über Kommentare, aber auch Kritik freue ich mich - wie jeder andere Autor - sehr.

* * *

Die Erinnerung, die ihm bleibt

Vieles war anders als gestern, nur weniges übrig vom Damals. Doch nicht das Vergangene, sondern das, was ihm davon geblieben war, hatte für Sirius wahre Bedeutung.

Gemeinsam mit Remus in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und ihn unentwegt dabei zu beobachten, wie seine aufmerksamen, braunen Augen rastlos über die vergilbten Seiten wanderten, war deshalb Sirius' nahezu liebster Zeitvertreib.

Natürlich, sie waren nun erwachsen, saßen in der Bibliothek seines Elternhauses, anstatt der von Howarts. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, solange die Staubflocken im fahlen Tageslicht verträumt tanzten und Remus gedankenverloren seinen linken Zeigefinger befeuchtete, bevor er eine Seite umblätterte.

Manchmal wollte Sirius Remus von seinen Gedanken und den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen erzählen und erhob die Stimme. Remus' Antwort war jedoch nur ein vorwurfsvoller Blick über den Rand seines Buches.

Er hasste es beim Lesen unterbrochen zu werden, hatte es schon immer gehasst und stets auf jene Weise seinen Unmut über die Störung kund getan.

Deswegen störte es Sirius nicht, wenn sein Freund nichts erwiderte, denn es erinnerte ihn genau wie auch die Staubflocken an gestern, an eine Zeit, in der seine Welt nicht an einer Haustür geendet hatte.

Viel Zeit war noch nicht vergangen, seit er wieder in seinem Elternhaus, dem Grimmauld Place 12, eingezogen war und es von da an nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Wie sich Freiheit anfühlte, vergaß er an manchen Tagen aus diesem Grund beinahe.

Zwar wusste Sirius noch, dass sie sich für ihn früher anfühlte wie taunasses Gras auf nackter Haut, aber welchen Nutzen hatte es, wenn er sich manchmal sogar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie es überhaupt war, barfuß über Wiesen zu laufen?

Gerne würde er es ausprobieren, dieses Erlebnis neu erfahren, doch er konnte nicht, weil seine kleine, eingegrenzte Welt, sein Käfig, ein altes, marodes Haus ohne Garten war.

Fast sein ganzes Leben über war er gefangen gewesen. Der Grimmauld Place 12, Azkaban und nun wieder der Grimmauld Place 12 - er war stets von einem Gefängnis in das nächste gestolpert.

Nur Hogwarts war Freiheit gewesen.

Über die Ländereien des Schlosses zu toben, Snivellus zu verhexen oder sich bei Vollmond mit James und Peter aus dem Schloss zu stehlen - ja, das war damals für ihn Hogwarts und somit Freiheit gewesen.

Jetzt waren diese Erinnerungen jedoch leichenblass, ja, fast schon Geister. Denn ihnen fehlte das, was sie lebendig machte: Gerüche, Klänge, Farben. Sie waren nichts mehr als starre Schwarzweißbilder, aus denen die Zeit seit vierzehn Jahren das Leben spülte.

Doch mit Remus in der Bibliothek zu sitzen, das war auch Hogwarts gewesen, obwohl er die Nachmittage zwischen den Bücherregalen gehasst hatte. Sehr sogar.

Nun aber war Sirius jedoch bewusst, dass dies ebenso Freiheit gewesen war, obgleich er es früher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Zudem waren diese Erinnerungen lebendig und farbenfroh und würden es immer bleiben, denn Remus war noch hier bei ihm und so würde er es auch bis zum Ende sein.

Er war nicht tot wie James und Lily, kein Verräter wie Peter und befeuchtete noch immer genau so wie damals den linken Zeigefinger, bevor er eine Seite umblätterte.

Und Sirius wusste, dass, solange Remus ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah, wenn er ihn während des Lesens ansprach, er nicht vergessen würde, was Freiheit war.


End file.
